vehicle_simulator_robloxfandomcom-20200223-history
Galant Mamba GTS (Dodge Viper GTS)
The Dodge Viper GTS has been renamed to Galant Mamba GTS due to copyright reasons. The Dodge Viper is a sports car manufactured by Dodge (SRT for 2013 and 2014), from 1992 through 2017 having taken a brief hiatus from 2010-2013. Production of the two-seat sports car began at New Mack Assembly in 1991 and moved to Conner Avenue Assembly in October 1995. Ten years after the first Viper Concept was revealed, the 2000 GTS-R concept was shown. Osamu Shikado was responsible for the vehicle's exterior which is 3 inches lower and 2 inches wider than the production Viper at the time. Shikado used race inspired lines with an aggressive stance. Some of these design cues were adapted to the 2003 production Viper. These included a higher beltline, a side gill, 'bump-up' rear fender shape, and a more defined side crease. Viewed from above, the front-to-rear stripe now is tapered. Unlike most concepts, the 2000 Viper Concept was made as a complete car. It features a complete functional interior with air conditioning, adjustable pedals, and a premium sounds system. Only one 2000 GTS-R Concept was made featuring a dry-sump engine producing 500 horsepower, fifty more than current production, and 500 lb-ft of torque. The body is a single molding of carbon-fibre, but with some subtle changes compared with the existing cars. An inch and a half have been taken out between the sill and the roof, which together with a chassis sitting two inches lower, gives the car a lower profile. Three inches have been added to the wheelbase and two inches to the track. The doors have also been lengthed, which combined with the longer wheelbase makes entry and exit from the car easier. Brakes are 14-inch ventilated discs with four-piston calipers and the front has the 19-inch wheels with P285/30 ZR Goodyear tires up and 20-inch rear wheels with P335/30 ZR tires. Overall the Mamba has some very good specifications, it has a very good top speed and acceleration rate. The surprising value is its braking power. A great car for farming cash, it's cheap and it gives $4000 dollars per mile. Max Speed The Galant Mamba GTS has a good top speed, it is definitely not the fastest in the game, but it is a lot better than most cars. When driving on the longest road, you can reach about 500 when maxed with nitro, but the true top speed is still unknown. Acceleration Even though the acceleration is fast, this car is not often used in Drag Races, due to having better drag race orientated cars. Braking The braking power is great (0.75-0.9), this is one of the best value in the game at the current moment. Handling The Galant Mamba GTS is not often used in races, such as Highway Race, due to having an ok (0.4-0.6) handling value. This value can not be increased on the specifications panel, however, with different tires, it is mildly better, so it is recommended to buy drift tires, as street tires will not have much effect. Add Information Max Speed 245 Acceleration Add Information Braking Add Information Handling Add Information * Mambas and Vipers are both snakes. (Referencing the similarity of both names of the car: Dodge Viper GTS and Galant Mamba GTS) * This is one of the only cars that have implemented turn signals * The ACR version of this car built in the 2016 model year set the record as the fastest manual transmission and American built car in terms of lap time and in 6th place overall for production cars on the infamous Nurburgring Nordschleife track, officially making it the worlds fastest road legal race car (A car that is designed with street and track racing in mind while still staying road legal). * This car is popular among unexperienced players as it has good acceleration and good top speed. Category:Super Category:Under Construction Category:Land Vehicles Category:Supercars Category:Supercars Dealership Category:Cars Category:Dodge Category:Gas Powered Category:Supercar